editedgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mariona
Mariona is a new robot from the second game. She looked very similar to Mei Hua. Appearance Mariona is a bit different among the other robots. Her robot left arm is not greyish silver, but blue in the arm and yellow at the hand. She also seems to cover her left eye with a red eyepatch like Mei Hua, who is a pirate. The reason why she closed her left eye with a patch is because she is only robot having her face damaged(not really, but she has her left eye replaced by an endoskeleton's). Out of the robots, Mariona seems to be blind or cannot see well, but having a high sense of smelling and hearing. Locations Starting at the Prize Corner, inside the gift box. If the player forgets to wind up the music box, Mariona will slowly rise up herself. If the player unwinds for too long, Mariona will escape the place, going towards the player. Behavior Unlike any other robots, Mariona currently have only one location to start and end. She is seemly attracted to music. The Phone Guy mentions that the player needs to keep the Music Box wound, as the animatronics have a feature where having no noise will cause them to try to find sources of noise or potential customers; the source being, in this case, The Office. Keeping the Music Box wound is vital; if it is left unwound for too long, Mariona will exit the Prize Corner and will attack the player, ignoring the Freddy Fazbear Head, resulting in a Game Over. The Music Box can be wound remotely by going to CAM 11. As it unwinds, a warning sign will appear next to the CAM 11 box on the camera map, as well as on the bottom right of the screen when not using the Monitor. The warning sign starts out orange, signalling that there is only one piece of the counter left before the music nears its end. It then goes to blinking red when the timer has ran out, meaning the music is about to end, and Mariona is seconds away from beginning its attack. Once the red exclamation mark disappears, action must be taken immediately. It was previously thought that once the timer ran out, there was no way to stop Mariona, though this is not true. Since she will not move while the light is on it, it is possible to hold the light on Mariona and wind the Music Box, keeping it there as long as the Music Box is still wound. If Mariona is caught in its first stage of exiting the box, the player can stop it and will still have one last chance to stop her in her second stage. The player must still treat this as a normal Music Box rewinding, as the other animatronics can still attack the player. Regardless of what happens after it begins her attack, even if the Music Box is wound up after it has left the Prize Corner, Mariona will still make its way towards The Office, attacking in a manner very similar to Mei Hua. There is no way to stop it once it has begun its approach and will kill the player even if they are wearing the Freddy Mask, as the only way of surviving is making it to 6 AM. The player will know it has left if they hear the tune "Pop! Goes the Weasel" begin to play. The player will be unable to find The Puppet on any camera once it has left the Prize Corner to attack, except in rare cases of seeing it in the Main Hall camera, as a hallucination. Depending on the night, it will take anywhere from as long as 2 minutes to as little as 6 seconds to reach The Office. This is mainly demonstrated by the Custom Night where its attack time is based on other animatronics' AI's. Trivia *Actually, Mariona and Mei Hua are very close to each other. As they both have their arms tattered and hide their eyes with an eyepatch. *Mariona has her hair as blonde as Nasissa's. *Mariona was mentioned to be behind everything. *Phone Dude said that Mariona is always thinking and can go anywhere she wants. *Mariona is the only robot that is not changable in the Custom Night. *She is the most mysterious robot throughout the series. Category:Female Characters Category:FNaT 2